


The Affliction

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Hawke/Anders/Fenris, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, not to any of the main characters thoguh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Response to a kink meme prompt. Requester asked for Alistair/Zevran/Cousland sudden!abo verse and pregnancy.





	The Affliction

Alistair snuggled closer to Elissa, seeking her body warmth. He’d always been a sleep cuddler, seeking out a source of heat while unconscious.

A light chuckle woke him up, and he turned to face Zevran, smiling softly.

“What are you laughing about?” Alistair asked.

“You, mi amor, are adorable.”

Alistair made a fake affronted sound and leaned closer to kiss Zevran.

Suddenly, Zevran quirked his head.

“Someone’s coming,” he whispered into Elissa’s ear. She was up in an instant, sneaking toward the secret door that led to the King’s chambers- what, Alistair wasn’t the first King to have a mistress, after all.

Zevran followed on soft feet. Ah rogues.

The moment they slipped through, Alistair heard a knocking at the door, and called out that it was open.

“King Alistair!”

“Yes?”

“There’s trouble. An Orlesian mage. Celene claims no responsibility for it, of course.”

Alistair begins to stand. This could mean trouble. Orlesians tended to mean trouble for Fereldens, despite the tentative agreements between them.

“What did she do?” Alistair demanded to know. As he stood, he felt something… off. His body didn’t feel quite the same as before, though he couldn’t put his finger on why.

“That,” The messenger said, staring at Alistair’s…. waist? Alistair put his hands around his waist to see if something was wrong, and it took just a split second longer to reach them than usual. It wasn’t a huge difference, but he’d been living in his body long enough to notice the difference. He glanced down, noticing his body was strangely… slimmer than it was last night. He was still plenty strong, but he was, well, shaped differently. More feminine, though not enough to mistake him for a woman from close, or even really from a distance. But still, it was noticeable.

“Oh. How many people are affected?” Because if he didn’t even know this had happened until now, it had to have happened to others for this messenger to know.

“The entire population is documenting changes of some sort, except immigrants from other countries. The mage refused to submit herself to questioning and escaped her guards. We don’t know what kind of magic she used to cause this, let alone how to fix it.”

“Well. We’d best try to figure something out, hadn’t we?” Alistair asked, moving to slip into his usual daily outfit. He had to tie his belt mich tighter than usual and sighed in frustration before making it out the door.

Today was going to be a long day.

-

A long day it was, with Alistair receiving many stares and whispers. Great. Another thing the bastard king did wrong. He and his advisors contact every mage they can, even reaching out to the magisters of the Tevinter Imperium to no avail.

No one nearby knows how she did this. No one far away has contacted them yet.

Alistair meets with Elissa, under the guise of seeking the Hero of Ferelden’s advice. He sees that Elissa has had the opposite effect of his, much like others have experienced. Moreover, he can… smell her. In a different way than he usually can. She has a different kind of scent to her now. A good scent, but different. Reports of other experiencing this have come in as well, but Alistair didn’t anticipate how enticing his lover would smell when he met her. It took a lot of effort not to jump her right there.

They see Zevran that evening, and he is the same as always. He doesn’t seem to mind the changes but has no information himself, and all fall into bed together, exhausted.

The next day is worse. Overnight, dozens of reports come in about people going into some form of “heat” like animals. Few have been able to resist the urges, though some have managed it, luckily. Still, reports of people feeling enchanted into sex and wondering if it counts as rape come in.

“This is a mess.” Alistair mutters as he sends a message to the Circle that a cure for this, or at least a cure for the heat portion of it, be their top priority. He doesn’t like ordering the mages around, but in this case they seem to agree this is of vital importance.

Two weeks of miserable reports of heat induced rapes, where he questions whether he has any right to convict either party, given the spell. In many cases, both partners are claiming they’re victims of rapes. How can he, from a moral standpoint, convict either party, when he doesn’t even know the full extent of what this spell does? In many cases it may be that someone took advantage of an opportunity to hurt another, but who is he to say that the spell doesn’t force them to have sex?

In the end, he points to the few cases where people have managed to control themselves, and appoints a court to examine each case individually. He hopes it’s not the wrong decision.

Luckily, two weeks and many volunteers eager to end this give the Circle plenty of patients to test their “anti-heat” potion. It takes a few test tries, but eventually, within two and a half weeks, there is a partial solution. The heats need not continue.

Alistair claims this a public need and dips into the King’s treasury to pay for every citizen to receive a potion. Afterward, he opens up a fund anyone can apply to in order to receive potions each time its needed after that. It will take some trial and error to discover how often the potion must be taken, but he can hardly have people going around committing rapes and claiming it’s only a result of the spell. Unlike most public goods ideas, it’s quickly approved by the nobility.

Eventually, he gets some news back. The Qunari have some message about knowing a group of humans who had such behaviors in their homelands, and Tevinter has some interesting rumors about their magisters attempting to recreate that. But no one has a solution.

The Circle rushes a potion to him, seeking to avoid an instance of their King potentially raping someone, and Elissa requests a potion of her own, which comes along with his. But he worries deeply that it won’t arrive in time.

-

And sure enough a few days later, Elissa wakes with a glazed look in her eyes, and a hungry expression on her face. Zevran draws her through the secret passage and attempts to assuage her. But she whines every time an omega- the new term for those affected in the way Alistair was- walks by the door.

Finally, that evening, Alistair makes it to his chambers. Elissa and Zevran are already there. Elissa jumps on him as soon as he enters the door, making out with him against the wall.

“Mi amor, calm yourself. There is time.” Zevran attempts to stop her near attack, but Alistair is strangely aroused by it. He feels a strange feeling go over him, and suddenly, he wants this as badly as she does.

He kisses her back and moves to slip off the smallclothes that are all she is wearing. Elissa moves to push him to the bed and he goes eagerly. He’s submissive tonight, which he isn’t always, but tonight it just feels right.

Zevran attempts to keep up with them, but they’re messy and quick and give him no room to get in until after they’ve both been satisfied at least once. Zevran huffs, but doesn’t appear to be too upset. More than that, he seems concerned. He’s been concerned since the spell came through, but he’s been giving them space to deal with it on their own.

“So. This is heat,” He says. “Perhaps you should make note of the day.”

“So we know when our next heat will come.” Elissa looks gloomy as she speaks at the prospect of another heat, but also pleased, in a way. “I barely remember today.” Alistair doesn’t know whether that’s supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing. She certainly seemed to enjoy their moments together, though he will admit, having a blur where those moments are is a little disconcerting.

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Alistair asks.

“I… I don’t know if I’m enjoying this or not. And either way there’s nothing I can do about it.” Elissa says.

With that, she turns over, and goes to sleep.

-

The next few weeks, things begin to settle down. Everyone is still disconcerted, but things are settling into a routine. Alistair is just beginning to consider this a successful handling of a crisis when the first report of an omega pregnancy comes in. A male omega pregnancy. The healer hadn’t known what to believe at first and called in a circle mage healer to determine the cause of the illness afflicting the omega man.

Even the Circle mage had had trouble determining the source, until he did a general examination spell and noticed something off about the abdomen, finally finding the source of the “illness.” A pregnancy.

Again the Circle was called to, though through more subtle channels this time and by the nobility to find some contraception for omegas. Contraception was frowned upon by the Chantry, but the noblemen refused to allow this to happen to them.

-

Alistair retched miserably, sitting in the privy waiting for this to be over. Zevran and Elissa had already left this morning, and his advisor was sure to be by any minute. Alistair had been sick like this for days now and he had his suspicions. He tried to be optimistic about it. But he knew well what it could be.

It could be the Calling. He had no idea what it looked like, only that it was bad, and often happened to people early when they’d lived through a Blight.

But he couldn’t deal with that right now. He had a kingdom in crisis. Well actually, he supposed the crisis part of it had passed. The spell still affected everyone, but most people had settled into their new routine. Rare were the cases of spell rape, and when they happened, they still had the court to deal with them. He’d even heard whispers that some people kind of enjoyed the heats, when they had the potion to keep themselves under control, which Alistair understood. He’d been through two heats since the first, both controlled by the potion and with it, it was more like a pleasant hum under his skin than an overwhelming urge.

But still, the kingdom had a major problem on its hands and no solution yet. Reports were coming in that native Fereldens in other countries were also experiencing this… problem, which bewildered the Circle mages. Rare were spells that could affect so many people in so many areas. Rumors were circulating that maybe ancient Fereldens had always been this way, and their descendants had simply had the traits suppressed somehow. It seemed the only explanation.

Which meant there would be no countermeasures to take, and they were all stuck like this. Which again, wasn’t as much of a problem as it would have been on the first day this was discovered.

Alistair suddenly felt dizzy and a wave of horror went through his body as he realized… this was definitely the Calling.

He sat down heavily, both from the realization and the dizziness, and an elven maid nearby gave him a concerned look before skirting quietly closer. She debated speaking to him or not- some nobility hated being spoken to by elves if the elves were not spoken to first, but King Theirin had never given off that impression and something clearly was wrong...

“King Theirin? Are you-” she was cut off as she suddenly saw her king collapse to the ground. She called down the hall to her fellow maids and when they came rushing in she demanded they stay there. Then she rushed off to find the castle healer.

-

Alistair woke to the castle healer, Suzy, hovering over him. Suzy was one of the few mages allowed outside the Circle, and her Templar guards stood nearby. The Chantry hadn’t wanted to allow any mages outside the Circle, but agreed that having a mage healer to aid the king would likely be a good idea. Suzy had been there for years.

“King Theirin.” She greets as he woke.

“Hello, Suzy.”

“I believe I know the cause of your collapse. In fact I’m certain I do. But this is a private matter. Perhaps you could… dismiss everyone?”

Alistair dismisses Teagan and the others he knew from the room, not ready to discuss his imminent death with them, and then he nodded for the Templar guards to leave. They hesitated.

“Oh come on. I was trained as a Templar, you know, and a Grey Warden. I think I can manage to handle one mage, one who specializes in healing, might I add.” The Templars were likely scowling behind their helmets, but left them alone.

“Your majesty, you recall, of course, the recent spell cast on the kingdom?” Suzy said, and wait, why wasn’t she talking about his time as a Grey Warden?

“Yes?” Alistair said.

“Well, I see you’re classified as an omega. And well, oh spit it out, you’re pregnant.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes, my king,” Suzy looked as thought she thought he would panic, and he had to admit the thought wasn’t far from his mind, but he was very relieved that he wasn’t about to die after all, and so laughed instead.

“A child.”

“Yes, that is the result, your majesty.”

“Well. Good. I guess that’s that.”

“Yes, my king. I’ll have the appropriate potions brought to… your chambers?”

“Appropriate potions?”

“In this instance, it is appropriate to take potions, to ensure the child’s health and wellbeing.”

“Oh. Okay, then yes, send them to my chambers.” After all, he wouldn’t want unfortunate questions spreading before he could make a statement. Oh, this was going to be a scandal, but hopefully, he could head it off.

Suzy nodded, and left the room. Alistair called Teagan inside.

“Alistair, what's wrong?” Teagan asked immediately. “We were all so worried when the report came in.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Teagan. I’m, well, expecting a child.”

Teagan’s eyes went wide, and he opened his mouth, likely to begin a lecture, before closing it again.

“Hmm. Well an heir is needed… and I suppose this can be explained away as an unfortunate side effect of the spell, enough people have encountered those, they’ll understand. I’d better get busy preparing your speech. And oh, announcements must be sent out. There’s so much to do when a new heir is to be born. I’ll get right on it.”

Alistair hummed and allowed Teagan to leave, before gingerly standing. He felt fine now, and quickly donned his outfit for the day, and left.

-

Alistair arrived in his chambers that night to Elissa and Zevran jumping him when he walked in the door. He racked his brain for reasons why they might be doing this before catching sight of the potion bottle in Elissa’s hand.

“So you know?” Alistair mumbled into Zevran’s mouth.

“Yes, mi amor. We came back early, intending to surprise you. Elissa noticed you’ve not been feeling well.” Of course she did. “And, much to our surprise, we found these. It certainly took us a time to figure out what they were for, but, Elissa put it together.”

“A baby, we’re going to have a baby,” Elissa said, before glancing up suddenly. “That is what it is, right? I didn’t guess wrong?”

“You guessed right.” Alistair allowed a smile to spread across his face. “We’re going to have a child,”

“Oh shit.” Elissa said suddenly. “It will be a bastard. Should we...I know I didn’t want to do this before, but I can if you need a wife… you know the problem was never marrying you…”

Yes Alistair knew. And the bitterness of her making him be king when she wasn’t willing to step up and rule by his side had long since passed.

“It’s okay. Teagan says he can convince the nobles to accept this. We’ve never had a sole ruler who could bear children after all. I suppose we can convince them this was an unfortunate side effect of the spell.”

“And the commoners have never had a problem with you,” Elissa continues. “Not since you’ve been working for their good as well. They’ll dismiss this as nobility concerns.”

“Mi amores, come to bed. We can work on the political implications later. Tonight it is time to celebrate.”

-

Alistair continued being miserably sick, stomach heaving every time he so much as passed the kitchen, but now he and Zevran and Elissa to help him through it.

The nobles grumbled about it, but did eventually accept the news of a new price or princess. Before this, they would have hoped for a prince, but now, they argued, wondering if the more important aspect was the secondary gender, and if so, which gender was better for the future heir, Alpha or Omega? Alpha was quickly gaining a reputation as being more assertive, but then King Theirin was an Omega, and that way the heir could better produce their own heirs one day.

The way political matches were made was changing too. Noble children were now being paired based on Alpha and Omega status, rather than gender, which caused quite an uproar at first, but eventually, it was decided heirs were more important than heterosexuality.

Alistair, being bi himself, couldn’t be more pleased with that outcome. He was fast learning that the way to convince nobles to do as you wanted was to make it actually what they wanted. This needed subtlety, usually, but this time around, was happening on its own.

Elissa had begun to hover around Alistair, something he didn’t mind at all. The nobles liked it because they assumed Elissa was the other parent, and, well, having the child be of their king and the Hero of Ferelden was not an issue in the slightest. Alistair didn’t like that they all guessed he and Elissa were together, as he wanted her to be safe, but then she could take care of herself. She didn’t need to worry about political assassinations, as she’d already proven.

One day, as the months passed, a surprise visitor came to the door. Elissa screamed in delight when she recognized Morrigan, and Alistair sighed in faux apprehension. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he kind of missed traveling with their company, her included.

Moreover, she brought a child with her.

She introduced the boy as Kieran. Alistair nearly became teary eyed at the sight of him, and blamed hormones. Still, it was wonderful to see his son. He’d been wondering about him more and more as the days passed and his next child began to grow.

“Hello, Kieran. My name is King Alistair.” He knew the nobility would throw a fit if he introduce himself without a title, but he couldn’t bear to have this boy call him by the full, formal title.

“Hello, King Alistair. Your blood is strange. We should talk about it sometime.” And there was the strangeness he anticipated from the child, but he found it charming instead of off putting, as he’d thought he might.

Morrigan greeted him with a smirk. Alistair scented that she was an Alpha.

“While I certainly don’t mind an experience that brought me Kieran, I’m quite glad to never go through it again. Now I see it is your turn.”

“Shh!” Alistair hissed, glancing around at the top-close nobles and wondering if they could figure out Kieran’s parentage from that alone.

“Alistair, no one would dare.”

Alistair looked back at Kieran. The boy didn’t resemble him much, which was a good thing, a very good thing. Still, he was proud to have met him.

“I suppose you’ll be needing something, then. And then leaving?”

“Don’t sound so hopeful, Alistair. As if I would miss more of this than I already have,” Morrigan laughed, and this time Alistair got the impression it was a slight against him, but that was how they had always been, so he didn’t mind at all.

-

Eventually, Kieran’s little sister was born. Kieran had, by now, figured out his parentage, and was delighted at the thought of a little sibling. It wasn’t too hard to bring him in to see her, the excuse being that little Kieran loved babies, which wasn’t too unbelievable.

“Be gentle with her,” Elissa warned as Kieran got close.

“I will be, step-Mother.” Elissa startled at the first time he’d addressed her as this.

“How did you know?”

“Her blood. It’s like yours. And Fathers.”

Zevran smiled.

“I can’t imagine anyone better for her to share blood with.” He commented.

With his family surrounding him, and exhausted from his ordeal, Alistair slept.

 

Bonus! What Happens in Kirkwall- a Fenris/Anders/Hawke ficlet.

Anders rushed to Hawke’s side, excitedly.

“Hawke, I’ve something to tell you.” He announced.

“Me too.” Hawke said. At the same time they both spoke.

“I’m pregnant. Wait, you too?” Then Hawke broke off.

“Wait how?”

“I am an Omega.” Anders shrugged.

“I thought only Alphas could get Omega’s pregnant, not, like, regular guys?” Hawke, am omega herself, said.

“Apparently not. Come on, let’s go tell Fenris.”


End file.
